Inherited Styles
by celticgothhardy
Summary: A series of stories related to twins Bryce Larkin and Neal Caffrey. Guest appearance by their father, Captain Jack Harkness, in select chapters. Disclaimer: Do not own. Note: I bumped up the rating in response to Fanfiction taking things down that are rated wrong. Better safe than sorry.
1. Protective B

**Warning: Spoilers for _White Collar_ 2.16 Under the Radar. Also, AU for the episode. **

* * *

><p>Adler wouldn't shoot him. No, he wouldn't. He wasn't violent, wasn't stupid. Peter was coming with others and he wouldn't shoot Neal in front of the man. Not unless he wanted to also die.<p>

But Peter was taking just a little too long to move around the corner and Adler's finger was just getting a little too tight on the trigger. It didn't fully dawn on him that Adler's gun wasn't the one that fired until he saw the hole in Adler's head. It also dawned on him that the gunman was right behind him. He turned and saw the person and smiled, widely.

Peter, however, didn't smile when he raced around the corner after hearing the gunshot. Instead, he frowned as he caught a glimpse of the person behind Neal and started ask questions. Like why he had a twin that no one knew about. One that shot guns. And another question that tacked on after Neal hugged the man and asked, "Didn't you die? Chuck told me what happened in the room."

"Chuck shouldn't have told you. And yes, I did die, but they revived me. Again," he whispered, not letting Peter hear, "They don't know I'm alive; none of them do."

"Contact them. Tell them. Just bring them to New York; I haven't seen them in a while."

"Only if Moz doesn't show up. He hates me."

Neal pulled back on that, joking, "He doesn't hate you. He hates your job."

"No, he hates me."

"Neal," Peter interrupted, getting closer with his gun still out since Neal's twin didn't drop his. "Who is he?"

He looked back between the two, wondering how to introduce his twin before he heard, "Pleasure to meet you Agent Burke. I would tell you who I am, but that would require special handling and paperwork. And your boss talking to mine, once she finds out I'm alive."

He glared at the other man, before Neal noticed, "Peter..."

"You are explaining this. All of it," he pointed at Neal, then his twin, then back at Neal. "First things first, who is he?"

Neal looked over and shrugged. "Can we give him your name?"

He smiled, more wicked than nice. "Sure, let's scare him." He switched the gun to his other hand and held out his right for Peter. "Bryce Larkin. Not an accountant."

* * *

><p><em>Should I put the rest up? I have several stories done already and keep doing more.<em>


	2. Meeting the First

_Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I'm spacing this out. I don't want to run out so soon._

_Edit: I forgot to do this. I do not own Chuck, White Collar, Torchwood or anything recognizable in this work.  
><em>

* * *

><p>At fourteen years old, Bryce Larkin is told by his drunk father that he was adopted. On top of the divorce proceedings that were happening, it didn't seem that much of a leap. He had already figured that he looked like neither of them and there isn't even a resemble between him and anyone else in the extended family.<p>

However, his father also tosses out with no care that his wife wanted to adopt him and his twin and he didn't want that. The revelation that he has a brother somewhere hurts and the fact they didn't adopt him when they could have pushed him to yell at the man for being heartless. His father apologized two days later for the bruises and sends him off to live with his mother, no questions asked.

At eighteen, he starts searching for the brother he never knew while in college. His mother supported him, wanting to meet the man she could have raised. He passed along information that he looked up off the internet. It wasn't much, everything sealed from the adoption agency, but he can look up births that coincide with his and whittle it down.

It's a year after Stanford and he goes back to looking his brother up because now he can hack into files that he wouldn't dare touch a couple of years ago. He started with the adoption company and finds the second adoption around a month after his. He looked up everything on the second brother. His adoptive father was killed and apparently was corrupt. Mother died when he was fifteen and at sixteen he dropped off of the foster care system he was placed in.

It doesn't take him long, however, to connect him to a up and rising conman. Neal Caffrey came to life a few weeks after the adopted name vanished. Entrance into the FBI database and he started reading everything that Peter Burke (who he must really meet at some point since the man may care a little too much with all the data he has on Neal) has put together.

After an successful setup with an arms dealer, Bryce wandered around New York thinking about the perfect way to meet Neal. He was thinking of sneaking into the apartment he has and waiting for him to arrive after committing another con, or bumping into him at an event they're both at (where he might be taking down a terrorist and his brother might be conning someone out of their money). His mind played out the interesting twists that could play out.

Their first meeting, however, doesn't happen in a nice way.

Neal was running when they finally met. Someones hired thug was chasing him when Bryce crashed into him, pulling Neal behind him. The thug pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. Neal had his hands up in a defensive position; Bryce settled into a stance. "Caffrey, I must say I'm surprised," a new voice taunted.

Neal turned around to greet him. "Andrew, what a surprise," he greeted.

"Not as much of a surprise when I found you had ratted us out to the FBI agent tracking you down. Barely got out," Andrew retorted. "Who's the other person, Jeffrey?"

"Another Caffrey, looks just like him," the thug reported.

"A twin, Neal? Maybe we should bring him along with us."

Neal was instantly arguing, "Hey, he's not a part of this. I don't know who he is."

"Even better." He motioned to Jeffrey. The thug tried to get a hold of Bryce. The gun was lost with a broken wrist. He landed on the ground with a swipe and a quick punch knocked him completely out. He hefted the gun in one hand and turned out to sight Andrew.

Andrew went for a gun on his body. Bryce pointed his at the man. "Put down your weapon and back away slowly." There was no movement until Bryce took the safety off of his gun. Andrew withdrew his weapon and placed it down on the ground before backing away. "Now leave. If you go after Neal again, there isn't a place where you can hide." Andrew walked backwards toward the end of the alley until he was at the mouth before turning and running away.

Neal turned around to face Bryce. For the first time, they actually saw each other. Bryce could see the differences between the two of them. Neal was looser, leaner and a bit freer. He was also wary of guns, as he stared at the one in Bryce's hand. He quickly latched the safety and stuck in the waistband of his jeans. He would dispose of it later. "I'm sorry we had to meet this way," he apologized, "Maybe another time." He turned to walk off.

"Yeah, well, thanks," Neal muttered, heading off in the other direction. The sound of a siren caused him to turn around and catch up. "You know, why don't we talk? I'm interested to find out why we look alike."

* * *

><p><em>Appearance by Captain Jack Harkness next chapter. <em>


	3. Inherited Styles

_Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I was going to space this out, a week per story, but since I get the feeling several people do not like that, four to six days is what I'm going to pace at._

_Unless I don't have access to a computer for a while, in which case, anything goes. I'll try to give advance warning, but sometimes, I don't know._

_Disclaimer: Do not own. At all._

* * *

><p>Jack Harkness had been around since the 1800's. Not many people knew about it. Torchwood knew; The Royal family knew. And quite a few UNIT members knew. Jack found a good person within Lethbridge-Stewart.<p>

Whenever he became attached to someone, they somehow found out. His clothes would have holes from the aliens, weevils or humans that were attacking. Eventually, it would lead to a talk about something he had no idea how to explain. Earlier on, he couldn't tell you why he couldn't die, only that he was looking for someone that had the answers. The Doctor, the one he traveled with.

Even when he was attached with someone, he was cautious. Having kids in his profession was dangerous. Attacks, revenge, sickness. Most of the people he was with were Torchwood, and they understood about the children factor.

There were only two times that Jack had children. Alice ignored him; the twins didn't really know about it until later in life. He only knew about the twins when the sister of their mother had started attacking him for not coming to claim them. That's when he asked about them. He had no idea that she had gotten pregnant; she left him the first month of the pregnancy. The sister told him she had died during the childbirth and the twins, identical boys, had been separated.

The first one he had found easily. Hacking into the adoption agency's records was small time, even on the early internet. Bryce Larkin was adopted by a middle to high class couple. He ended up keeping tabs when there were reports on the husband abusing the wife. He knew how fast it could change for the both of them. He never made an attempt to meet them

The second one was adopted into another middle class family. The father was a possibly corrupt cop; the mother had to take two jobs to keep herself and little Nate afloat. He would send them money to help out, if he didn't think it wouldn't be suspected and tossed out. When she died at fifteen, he was ready to come in and claim custody. However, just before he had contacted case workers, Nate disappeared.

Like Bryce, he connected Neal Caffrey. The details were too close, but they weren't bad considering it was his first time forging something. _My younger days._ He chuckled as he watched the FBI catching on after the bonds. He told himself he wouldn't help him commit crimes, but he could watch Agent Burke and slightly change his course to keep him away for a bit longer.

He wondered which one he was going to meet first. Neal might come around England, but Wales didn't hold anything that he could really want. Maybe on a trip to the tower he might see him. Bryce he didn't really think he was going to meet. He seemed to be wrapped up in college (Stanford, he noted with a nagging that told him something was wrong, off), hanging out with a best friend (Chuck, whose parents had classified(the CIA were stepping up in encryption but still couldn't handle his skills)files), studying engineering and partying with frats.

Jack should have used realized that Stanford, a friend with classified information and engineering didn't add up right when he saw Bryce was chasing down a terrorist in Cardiff.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, it will be continued soon. 4 to 6 days.<br>_


	4. Interrupting a Mission

_Thank you, again._

_Holy, that Chuck finale really makes you wonder what's going to happen next. Behind the entire thing? Fulcrum, The Ring, Agent X. Holy, Holy, Holy. Now if they would just bring back some people from the dead...  
><em>

_At one point, I would have named this Damn CIA Recruiting My Kid. It would have been apt._

* * *

><p>Only his third mission in and he was screwing up. Bryce Larkin hurried after the man that had figured him out thirty minutes into the conversation and ran. Most of the people just parted and cast amused or annoyed glances at what the scene looked like. College kids just chasing each other over something. He supposed it was a good thing they didn't know that the man may have been partially responsible for the recent deaths of selected diplomats.<p>

He turned into the alley that Kennley had run down himself to see that the man had turned around and pointed a gun at him. He ducked just as the man started shooting at him. One bullet grazed his arm while the rest hit the dumpster he was hiding behind. _Damn it, should have brought a weapon._ The CIA hadn't allotted for a gun, but they also told him not to bring his knives, since he would be searched. They had figured he would be able to take him down at the meeting. He should have planned better.

The shooting stopped, and he was tempted to poke his head out to see what was going on before it started again. _He must have ran out._ He started looking around for anything to use as a weapon. Then there was someone behind him, shooting back. The person moved forward and grabbed Bryce by the arm, pulling him behind quickly and pushing him down without relinquishing his grip or stopping the shooting. Once around the corner of the right building did he actually look at the person that helped him out. _What the hell is he wearing?_ The man had on a long overcoat adorn with military stripes. Underneath he was wearing older style clothing. He seemed to be in his later thirties-early forties, but something told him he was much older. _Who is this guy?_

The shooting stopped when the man pulled back and holstered his weapon. "Your terrorist is dead; you can call your bosses when I'm finished talking with you, Bryce," he started, and at the muted shocked face, he added, "And yes I know who you are, but we're going to need to talk."

"Sorry, I can't help you," he contended, planning on breaking the grip with a simple twist and moving away when he lost his grip. Except the man anticipated it and twisted him around to keep a grip on him. He tried to counter with a kick to the lower legs and swipe to the windpipe once down, but Bryce was carried with him and he was placed in a hold.

Jack felt something click in his head after Bryce started trying to escape. _Stanford is a CIA recruitment area._ "Damn CIA recruiting my kid," he muttered. "We are going to talk, Bryce Larkin, and you are going to tell me how the hell you got recruited."

**! ! ! !  
><strong>

They were going to throw him out for this. First, the terrorist was dead instead of detained. Now Bryce was talking to a man that knew who he was, knew that he was CIA and knew the hotel room he was staying in.

After a quick patch at the graze (which the man had looked at and dressed with proficiency of vets), he sat in the hotel's cheap seat while Bryce had the bed. "Who are you, exactly?" he asked. _You mentioned something about 'my kid'. That isn't something most people would say._

He didn't avoid it. "Your biological father. And no, I didn't know she was pregnant."

"Name?"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Job?"

He laughed. "Sorry, above your clearance level."

Bryce was angry. "You know that I'm CIA and you won't tell me what you do," he spat. He got up off the bed and started pacing.

"My job would put your life at risk more than yours would put mine," he ventured, voice low. Bryce looked over with a puzzled look on his face. _My job's CIA and his job would put my life at more risk?_ "Sit down, there's a lot more we need to talk about."

* * *

><p><em>Please review. I have several stories done, but I'll take suggestionsprompts if anyone has any good ideas._


	5. Throwing off Agent Burke

_To those still reading, thank you. No one had any good ideas, but that's okay. My brain keeps coming up with some._

* * *

><p>California was nice this time of year; Jack noticed with a casual glance. Better than Cardiff at the moment, which was overly hot with no relief from the sea nearby. <em>Global warming, climate change. There are a few that should pay attention to what's happening to Earth.<em> After a briefing with UNIT officials, he learned that Neal was spotted in Los Angeles.

He noted that an art gallery was hosting several works of Donatello's students. _I wonder where he'll be._ With an eye roll, he paid the admission fee and headed inside. He spotted him right away. Where his brother had learned to become the background (something he was doing more and more of after he pushed out Chuck), Neal was in the middle of the limelight. He had three women (he also noticed two men in the background) watching him while he described the styles of the painting brightly.

He then spotted Agent Burke (he had to look up everything he could to keep Neal safe, including faces) coming in with Agent Jones. While he would have admired taking them out for an interesting time, he knew they were here for Neal. Jack looked over to where he had been to find he had already left the group and was trying to sneak out the third exit.

"FBI, may I have your attention?" Burke yelled, waiting for everyone to look over in his direction. "My name's Agent Peter Burke. I am looking for a young man, early to mid twenties, dark brown hair, slight build." He pulled out a photo. "We know he came in here. We're trying to find him."

Jack waited just a moment, to make it seem like he was remembering something. "You know, I saw someone going out that door," he provided, pointing to a door that would exit on the wrong street. "I didn't see his face, but he partially matches the description."

"Thank you. Jones," he ordered, rushing past Jack with the other man. He decided to calmly walk out the front door and make his way down the street Neal had actually gone down. After several minutes, Neal walked out of a cafe with a coffee in one hand and a croissant in the other.

Jack mentally chuckled as he watched Neal just stroll away, nibbling at the croissant. He came up behind him and wrapped an arm around him. There was a slight jump, but Neal looked at him and Jack gave his best 'not trouble' look. "Bryce didn't tell you about me?" he questioned.

Neal puzzled it out for a minute. "Jack?" He received a nod. He wondered what to do when he noticed Peter coming out by the crossroad. He grimaced and turned around to head the other way, but Jones was coming out of that end also.

"Come on," Jack mumbled, "The store across the road has two exits and a fire door." He started rushing him over.

"How do you know that?"

"I've done this before."

"Aren't you supposed to be discouraging me from running away from the authorities?" he joked, moving through the shelves before seeing the two exits.

"Sometimes, it's better to run than stay behind and try to explain. Besides, it would be hypocritical of me to not help. I should tell you the stories of a few cons I ran."

"Really?" Neal's smile was a bit mischievous. He hurdled through the second exit and pushed it shut before Peter and Jones had rounded the corner. "So what you told Bryce..."

"Still true, kid. My con days are behind me, but I still tell some great tales."

* * *

><p><em>Not including the '40s Chula ship, I'm sure. <em>


	6. Double Notices

_Thank you for reading and adding alerts and favorites. And the person that reviewed, thank you. _

_Slightly longer. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows in this fanfiction. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah<strong>

Italy was perfect this time of year. The slightly high temperatures mingled with the ocean breeze that balanced each other perfectly. There was also a bottle of red waiting for him in his room after he retrieved the figurines and handed them off to Nicaly, who was paying very nice for them. Neal was finishing off his espresso and about ready to walk off with the payment when a beautiful woman (blonde hair, slightly shorter, trim figure) sat next to him and ordered another espresso from the waiter walking by. "Bruce, you told me you were going to be waiting at the museum," she scolded him.

_Who is this woman?_ "Sorry, I was thirsty and felt like a drink," he countered, finishing off his cup.

"Well, it would have been nice for you to tell me. We do have cell phones," she mentioned.

"Sorry, forgot to plug mine in last night," he claimed.

"Susan!" another voice called behind Neal. He turned around to see Bryce. _Wait, she said Bruce._ He caught sight of Neal and almost winced. He walked more sedately to the table and sat next to 'Susan'.

"Bruce," he grinned, "How've you been?"

"Susan, this is my brother..."

"Noah. His twin brother, if you had any second thoughts about that," he joked. "I'm fine, by the way."

He tightly smiled, but turned to 'Susan'. "The museum?" She nodded and rose from the table, nodding for a check. He walked over and leaned down to Neal's ear. "In town?" He nodded. "Tonight."

**! ! ! !**

Sarah had fallen asleep by the time Bryce was done with his 'marital' responsibility. He quickly dressed again and slipped off to Neal's room. Somehow, they had ended up in the same hotel, although Bryce now had another alias to add to the FBI's files, if Neal annoyed the crap out of him.

Neal was uncorking the bottle when Bryce knocked. He pulled two glasses and set them aside, letting him in. He poured himself while offering to Bryce. "Why are you here?"

"I had a job."

He closed his eyes for a minute, shuffling through the recent news articles he read. "The figurines that were stolen from a couple of cities over," he stated.

Neal looked up at him. He sighed, "So what are you here for, Mr. Accountant? Or should I say Mr. CIA Agent? Is 'Susan'" he added the quotation marks with his fingers, "your partner for this?"

"How the hell..."

"You look me up; I look you up. Right now, one of my friends is paranoid that he's going to get arrested just for the precautionary search." They stood off on opposite sides of the room. "How long?"

Bryce swiped the second glass and poured a healthy amount before sitting in one of the chairs. He drank half the glass before answering. "College, I was recruited."

"So the first time we met, you were already with them." Bryce nodded. He sighed and drank his wine until he calmed down. "What about the stuff you told the first time we met? The frat house, what you studied. Is Chuck real or was he some false front for a trainer?"

"All of that was true." _Shit._ Now he could see emotions that weren't entirely under Bryce's control. He wasn't sure what to track them with. "Chuck was my friend." Bryce's face told of a deeper pain than just losing a friend. _Close to when Kate left me._ He changed the subject before Neal dug any deeper. "We need to go over people that may recognize you. Susan," he started, before he received a pointed glare, "Sarah isn't the only person we need to worry about."

"Chuck."

"Among others."

**Chuck's Turn**

After a small break from the state of movie actors (and over to Italy where he ran into Bryce and his beautiful girlfriend Sarah, another CIA agent (he was learning to spot them)), Neal was back in California. This time it was Burbank. Moz had been looking at a new security system for Friday and he wasn't one to deny his friends, especially since there was also a chance that Kate was around also, her last sighting being around the area.

He was heading into the BuyMore to pick up on needed items (why Moz would think he needed a boombox and a CD of horror sounds, he had no idea) when he noticed that a man behind the Nerd Herder desk was staring at him. He waved quickly and moved back to the CDs. _Classic horror or movie sounds? Moz wasn't specific._ He had one in his hand and turned to see the man was coming near him.

"Bryce?"

_Crap, he warned me about this._ "Sorry, I'm not him," he answered, turning back to the CDs. The man hadn't moved or said anything else, so he was about to move over to the computer section (Moz's idea to get a completely new, small computer to get into the computer system. It's a good thing he was paying this with Nick Halden's account.) when he started talking again.

"You look like someone I know," he stated, "I mean, really look like him. Even down to the face you had when you were thinking."

_Face that I had when I was thinking?_ If he didn't know better, he had it bad for Bryce. His brother had told him about Jill, but he suspected (or wished, he wasn't that sure. He seemed extremely in love with Sarah) that Chuck may have had feelings for him. He raised an eyebrow at that, leading to another babbling of looking like Bryce.

"Okay, first of all," he interjected, purposely looking at the name tag, "Chuck. I am not the person you think I am. I'm sorry that I look like the person and I'm sorry for whatever this person did to you that has you tangled in talking." Bryce may not have specifically told him what happened between them but the tense shoulders and eyes trying to be cold and hard when he talked about the others (specifically Chuck, Ellie and Morgan) that he may meet. Bryce had ended up with two glasses of wine in him to help him talk without bursting into anger or tears. No harm in apologizing.

He seemed taken back and he wore a small look of shame. "I'm sorry for bugging you..."

"Neal." _Wait, I was here with Nick Halden's ID. _"Don't worry about it." _As long as he isn't checking me out today, I should be fine._

**! ! ! !**

The paper that a guard was reading and then gave to Neal had an account that explained how Bryce Larkin was killed in a robbery of the office he was working in. However, the article didn't talk about an investigation, suspects or motive. He didn't believe the story at all. _CIA related bullshit. _Great, now he was channeling Moz. If that wasn't going to drive him insane...

Mail came. He usually had one or two letters from certain people. Kate would sometimes write him something. Moz was usually wrote code that made his head hurt trying to decipher it. Three weeks after Bryce's death, he received a letter from a post mark that he didn't recognize. The return address read California. _Three guesses who._

_Hi,_

_You may not remember me. I'm Chuck Bartowski, the guy that called you Bryce in the BuyMore a couple of years ago. Anyway, I heard about Bryce's death and remembering that he told me, in college, he was adopted, I kinda figured that you may have been his twin. Sorry about that again. I wanted to say sorry for your lost. We want you to come to the funeral, but they may not allow it, so if you ever want to visit his grave after you get out, it's..._

Chuck had given detailed descriptions along with a map to the site where they were burying him. He knew any request for a funeral visit would have to go through the Marshall's office and Peter would get a hold of the news. It would be vetoed, either by the Marshall's or by Peter. He didn't hold out much hope.

_PS, 'Susan' says hi._

_Wait, Sarah's with Chuck? What exactly is going on, Bryce?_

* * *

><p><em>I'll try not to wait the six days next time. I kinda got distracted. *cough* Happy Memorial Day for those in the US. For global people, have a nice day also.<em>


	7. The Ring that Binds

_Thank you for reading. Longer chapter._

* * *

><p>Jack was at a local hot spot in Thailand. He heard about a group that had a lethal, alien weapon and was planning to take it away or destroy it, whatever he had to do. It was a small break from his efforts to still his grief.<p>

The hot spot was supposed to be frequented by the people that possibly had the weapon. He was listening into conversations while sipping at the watered down liquor that the service offered. He could hit the harder stuff and not worry; his body had a high tolerance. He sat at the far end of the bar, a place where he could hear much and be seen little.

He picked up keywords he was listening for, and focused in on a conversation that was three tables away from him. He casually moved over to an empty table, to listen in closer.

"When will it be ready?"

"Three weeks, but even then they are worried. The scientists believe it will not work. All it does is whistle at a high frequency. A few believe that more energy, more power, will help it reach its potential, while a few others believe giving it that will arm it prematurely."

"We will tell him. What about the other project? Does he have the... item?" Jack thinks about what exactly they're talking about and who.

"Certain tests have proven that he does. _He_ doesn't want us to continue with the tests. Apparently, there are problems with the other person that has it and he may be having problems with his own also."

"He doesn't want to lose it." A nod. "What is he planning?"

"He's going to 'contact' someone that will make something to help out by making something. He'll be convinced to make one for him. If it works on him, then they'll make another for the subject."

Both went into menial chatter after that. Jack needed more information, so he waited. He followed the one that was answering the questions. He knew about the weapon that Jack was looking for. So he needed to have a nice, pleasant conversation with him (even in his mind, he was sarcastic).

The man answered all his questions, from where the bomb was to who the subject was. After he found out about Bryce, he lost control. It was only the man's unconscious form that forced him to stop.

Now he knew what he had to do. The weapon was nothing more than a bomb, one that couldn't be activated with the technology currently on earth. It would be easier to simply take it apart and the main detonator could be destroyed. His concern was Bryce and Stephen Bartowski. The first was a prisoner and the other was going to be one very soon. He couldn't get there fast enough for prevent the kidnapping.

However, he did now know where they were keeping Bryce, and he knew evil one liked keeping everything together, for their own sakes.

**! ! ! ! **

The base that they were keeping Bryce and Stephen in didn't look that hard to break into. Well, according to his old life, and his Torchwood life. He had traded in his coat and normal clothes for all black with a few weapons hidden in places. His main focus was getting the two out. If a few Ring agents got in the way, then he would be forced to stop them.

There were eight sets of guards walking through the corridors. He was able to take out one set and not trip any panic procedures. There were another set of guards outside of the room that Stephen was being held in. He knocked them out and entered.

The single bed was filled with a man that jumped up when Jack walked in. "Who the hell are you?" Stephen inquired.

"Just some friendly help," he avoided. "We have one more stop, then we're out."

"What the hell are you talking about? And who are you?"

Jack debated on telling him his name. He didn't know what the so called Intersect (another trip into CIA files after Bryce was declared 'dead' yet he was knocking on his door a few weeks after the article came out) had on him. Torchwood was part of the Empire, but there were people that were suspicious of him, both in and out of the United Kingdom. "We have common interests. You want to keep your children safe and healthy. I want to keep mine safe and healthy. I need your help, then I can get you to your kids."

"I don't trust you."

"Fine by me." He checked again. "The guards have moved on, we need to move to the second place." He moved out without seeing if Stephen followed him. The second set of footsteps ensured him that he had him. The guards just passed the second area when Jack was bringing out the tools. Ninety seconds, and the electronic alarm was disabled as they walked in.

Bryce was unconscious and strapped to a table in the middle of medical equipment. Jack started undoing straps and trying to wake him up. Stephen was checking the medical equipment for alarms, silent or otherwise. "Wake up, Bryce," he whispered, lightly tapping the sides of his face. He received a groan, but nothing else. He slapped a couple of more times while muttering for him to wake up. The alarms for the machines were deactivated and wires were being pulled. Jack made a decision to carry him instead of trying to keep waking him up. Slinging him in a fireman hold, he made his way to the door and down the corridor.

**! ! ! !**

The small car was barely big enough for Bryce to be laid down in the back seat. Jack took the driver's seat and Stephen had passenger. He waited until he was five miles outside of the facility before stepping on the gas to get to the cheap apartment (that was seven hours away at sixty miles per hour, it would take him longer with the people he had) he was using. Bryce was beginning, slowly, to wake up. He made an unintelligible sound and started moving.

"Stay down, Bryce," Jack whispered, taking the closest hand and gripping it.

"Jack?" he croaked, voice sounding weak, "What's going on?"

"Jack is your name?" Stephen asked.

"It's the name I've gone by the longest."

"Orion?" he questioned, glancing to the passenger seat. Stephen looked back at him. "What's happened? Update me." His voice caught an edge. He slipped his hand out and pulled himself up to place himself between Jack and Stephen.

Stephen took the lead on that, updating him on Chuck, Sarah and The Ring. Jack listened to the story of Chuck downloading the Intersect after Bryce was unconscious. Apparently, Sarah didn't like he was training to be a spy, even though he couldn't get past killing someone. Sarah and Casey (he wondered if it was John Casey slash Alex McHugh, he had a feeling that it was) were his partners now. They had a third, Shaw, but he was actually a Ring member, the one that had kidnapped Stephen so he could make him something called a Governor, a device to help the body physically able to handle the Intersect and flashes. Chuck had one, and he was told to make one for Shaw, who had a Ring Intersect version in his brain.

Bryce was beginning to fall asleep, but he was trying to keep himself up with the news that 'Orion' was telling him. Jack caught him after the information on the Governor. "Bryce, lie back and go to sleep," he tried to command. He received a glare, for which he returned. "Sleep, now, we have a while to go before we hit anything significant." He watched him shuffle back and lay down again.

Waiting for silent breathing, Stephen asked, "Anything significant?"

"The nearest gas station is around five to six more hours. They kept you two in the middle of nowhere."

"Nearest restaurant?"

"McDonald's is four."

"It really was the middle of nowhere."

**! ! ! !**

The apartment was only one room with a bathroom barely big enough for a toilet, sink and half working shower. Jack had a mattress that both the other adults decided to set Bryce on. There was also a couch that Jack insisted on Stephen taking, if only since someone had to stay up as guard and he hadn't needed a lot of hours of sleep anymore.

Bryce was the first one up, but he wasn't able to move a lot. Going to the bathroom wore him out and Jack led him back before getting him water. He sipped it lightly, feeling his stomach slowly become accustomed to having something in it again. "Do you know what's happening with Neal? Last I knew, he was nearing the end of his sentence."

Jack elaborated on the break out and recapture at the hands of Peter Burke. He told him about Kate and the contract that allowed him to work with Burke for the reminder of his sentence. Neal was talking (and working with as a source) with Moz, someone that Bryce had met and Moz didn't warm up to him. Possibly because of the CIA search. The last he knew, Neal was talking about finding an amber music box and needing to talk to someone named Alex Hunter. "I have a bad feeling this is going to be worse than the time with Vincent Adler," he confided.

Bryce heard the name and the Intersect brought up the information. The headlines related to his scam, the photo of him with Neal in the background, and the money that he swindled possibly being funded into Ring enterprises came up. The flash was killing his head, and he whimpered, involuntarily, at the pain. Jack was at his side in a second, holding him up while the pain subsided. After a few minutes, he looked up. "How did Chuck deal with those?" he muttered, settling.

"He's unique," Stephen simplified, coming out of the bathroom. Jack had noticed him moving quietly while Bryce dealt with the flash. "His brain processes at faster speeds. But the upgraded Intersect is wearing down the brain at a greater deal than the first Intersect." He looked over to Jack. "I need materials."

"How soon?"

"As soon as possible."

Jack nodded. "Tell me what you need."

* * *

><p><em>Yep, it's also AU. I kinda needed Stephen for the Governor. He's alive! I wouldn't think it changes fourth season that much. He could come back after Chuck gets the will. Who knows.<em>


	8. Three Letter Conspiracies

_Thank you for reading. And faving, and reviewing._

* * *

><p>Chuck saw him first, standing next to a patron he was serenading. It almost physically hurt, seeing Neal. It had been six months since his friend died in front of his eyes and he wasn't entirely over the pain yet. Sarah caught him looking and gently squeezed his arm for support. They split up after the person they had been following went down a hallway. Sarah followed after him, which left Chuck to mingle with people on the floor. Casey was grumbling in his ear at what Shaw was doing with the equipment, so he walked over, as casually as he could muster, to Neal.<p>

Neal looked up as a shadow started getting closer. He saw Chuck and smiled a little. "I haven't seen you around Mr..."

"Carmichael." He was almost tempted to add Charles, so Neal could call him Chuck. Casey had started muttering at Bryce Larkin faking his death (again) and Chuck needed him to hear that it wasn't Bryce.

"George Devore, please, call me George," he introduced, using the name that Peter had planned with. He could hear Shaw telling Casey that George Devore was an alias of Neal Caffrey, a convinced bond forger now working for the FBI. And no, he wasn't Bryce Larkin. He was confirmed in jail when Bryce was in Burbank at Ellie's wedding. Casey was now muttering about twins that screw up things like their brothers.

Neal was receiving the same problems with Peter and Jones, who were trying to look up Carmichael without much success. "Stop trying, Peter, you won't be able to find anything," he whispered in the mic located on his collar.

"Neal, who the hell are you talking to?" Peter inquired.

"Friend," he said.

"Like Alex and Haversham?"

"No." He saw Sarah walking back and motioning to Chuck. "Hey, where is Bryce? I haven't talked to him in eight months," he asked. He saw the pain in Chucks face and realized that the answer wasn't a good one. "Shit."

"I'm sorry. I'll explain later." He walked over to Sarah, who waved politely before talking to Chuck. He breathed deeply for a few minutes before moving back to his target.

**! ! ! !**

A few days later, Chuck came over to June's house with a bag filled with Chinese takeout boxes. He unloaded them while Neal pulled out a bottle of wine. He ended up with a sour and sweet chicken while Chuck had a spicy shrimp. "I say right now, I know Bryce and Sarah were CIA."

Chuck nodded and explained the best he could. "Bryce was in Burbank. He was going to be the center of a project. The CIA agent that picked him up was actually part of a rogue organization. It was a trap; there was a shootout. Bryce was hit. We couldn't get to him in time." _Not to mention someone dragged out his body. Sarah said his ashes were scattered in Lisbon, but I'm not sure on that._

Neal felt a couple of tears slip out, but he didn't break down as much as he expected. "So, he's not going to show up because someone brought him back," he choked.

"As far as we know," he whispered. They went back to their dishes and kept eating for a while.

"So, how did you and Sarah meet?" Neal asked, pouring his third glass of wine. Chuck kept with a soda drink he brought himself.

"Bryce. He sent something to me and they wanted her to find out what I knew. She was my handler, now she's my partner."

"In both senses of the word," Neal added. Chuck looked over at him. "How long have you two been dating?" Chuck coughed on the piece of vegetable he had. Neal laughed at the surprised look he got from him. _Apparently, he hasn't lost all of the qualities Bryce loved him for._

* * *

><p><em>I'm iffy on the ending. I need to work on endings.<em>

_*SPOILERS FOR CHUCK SEASON FOUR FINALE*_

_I don't know how or if I should work in Decker. It would be interesting to see the dynamics of what would happen, considering Bryce is dead to the outer world and Neal should be in New York. Stephen would also thrown in a new dynamic to the mix._

_I'm getting nothing from it now, but maybe I should watch the episodes a few times. It would make an interesting chapter. If nothing pops up, then I kept this is 'they're CIA spies still' AU._

_Sorry for the ramble. Enjoy._


	9. Still Not a Zombie

_Thank you again._

_Yes, this is purely Chuck. Gasp!_

* * *

><p>Meeting with Neal had made Bryce think. Chuck and Sarah didn't know he was alive. He wasn't sure that he wanted them to know. Chuck, he wanted him to know. The man was his only friend. Sarah, it would be nice to make her a friend. However, if he told them he was alive, he would be reported to Beckman. And he wouldn't be able to see them for periods at a time. Especially if they were to find out about the Intersect in his head. He would be sent everywhere and not be able to stay.<p>

His heart was winning over his head and he was sitting in the small car he had purchased as soon as he was healthier in the middle of the BuyMore parking lot. He could spot several of the agents that populated the place now that it was a CIA substation. He was going to walk in with a busted computer (he could fix it himself, but he needed a reason to talk to Chuck) and just make pleasant conversation. He should not be nervous; he will not be nervous.

There were customers walking down the aisle and one person being helped by someone that he didn't recognized. Morgan was talking to Casey and he waited for the other person to leave before walking up. "Hello, welcome to the Nerd Herd. What seems to be the problem?" Chuck rattled off, entering information on the last customer.

"The screen on my laptop," he explained, bringing it out, "doesn't show anything except for color boxes when I turn it on."

Chuck looked up at the voice. _Can't be Neal. Neal's in New York with the White Collar Unit. _"Have you dropped it at any point?" he inquired, taking it and turning it on. He hooked it up to the computer that helped diagnose small problems before needing to take it back. He did not look up at the Bryce lookalike.

"No, just internet. Games and such."

Chuck quirked an eyebrow at this. _Games and such._ "Any sites that could have infected it?"

"Most of the time, I'm on addictinggames dot com."

"They have some great shooter games. Played one?"

"Set a new high score on Traveler Two, beat out..."

"99Stanfordbound," Chuck finished, "02Klingondeath. Bryce?"

"Hi, Chuck," he finally greeted. Chuck climbed over the counter and grabbed in him in a crushing hug. He savored it for a few minutes before he heard two sets of footsteps walking over. An accompanying grunt told him the two. "Go away, Casey."

"Larkin," he grumbled.

"Wait a minute, Bryce Larkin? The guy that got Chuck kicked out of Stanford? Dude, why are you hugging him?" Morgan asked.

Chuck reluctantly let go at that to face the both of them. "Okay, we may need to take this somewhere else," he noted. He started moving toward the back of the store. Morgan followed and Bryce tagged along before Casey brought up the group.

Castle was remodeled instead of just rebuilt. There were two sets of computers next to what he suspected was the conference room that Beckman talked to them. Chuck sat down in a chair while Morgan took the one next to him. Bryce grabbed the closest one he could and Casey chose to stand.

Chuck took the lead. "What happened after the room?"

"I was held at a Ring facility. After I became conscious enough to answer their questions, they started testing me. I was only unconscious in the Intersect room; I downloaded it as well. When they figured it out, they started trying to turn me, anyway they could."

Chuck looked worried when he mentioned having an Intersect. "I should call Dad; he needs to get you a Governor."

"It's all right," he calmed, holding up his left arm, where his rested. "Orion was kept at the same place I was. Someone was able to get us both out. I flashed in front of him and he built me one."

"Who got you out?" Casey questioned.

"No, I can't tell you that," Bryce deferred. "He wouldn't tell Orion who he was and I'm not telling you either."

"Okay, one last thing," Morgan added, "Why did you get Chuck kicked out of Stanford?"

"Morgan," Chuck warned.

"Professor Fleming was going to recruit him into the CIA. I convinced him that Chuck was too good of a person to go into the agency. He helped me by faking a story that said I found the answers to the test under his bed." _Chuck's Dad didn't want to see him in the CIA and asked me to help him._

"That's not why."

Bryce stared at him. "Because Chuck was too good of a person, caring, always willing to trust. The agency would have stripped him of that, in order to make him an good agent. I didn't want to lose my one friend because of what they would do to him."

The tension in the air thickened at that admission. They all caught the 'one friend' part. Casey didn't show any difference in the way he was thinking. Morgan felt a little bad for him, but he remembered the aftermath, so he still felt a little mad at the man. Chucks stomach clenched at the one friend. He had heard it before, the first time they had found out he was alive and he was about to go with the CIA liaison. It had twisted his stomach then.

Sarah walked in with Mary and Stephen as they talked about their wedding as she planned Chuck and hers. She noticed the three of them focused on a fourth person that Casey was blocking. "Guys, what's going on?" she asked. The three of them looked back to see the second group. Casey slightly moved to allow Bryce to come into view. Her heart tightened at the sight. _Not him, not now._

Chuck shot up as he saw his parents. He pulled up Bryce and introduced, "Mom, there's someone that I want you to meet. This is Bryce Larkin, my friend from college." _And the one that sent me the Intersect and brought Sarah to me._

"The same one that had you expelled for college," she stated. _This is going to be a problem._ Bryce walked back from the group to find a place to hide while Chuck explained.

"Mom, I was being looked at for the CIA. He didn't want the Agency to recruit me, to change me from the person I was. He protected me."

"Then why did he send you the Intersect if he wanted to protect you?"

"I was the only person he could trust. If he hadn't sent me the Intersect, then I wouldn't have known about you, or Dad. Dad wouldn't have been at Ellie's wedding and you wouldn't be here for mine. I would have never met Sarah. Or Casey."

Sarah left the two to talk about Bryce as she went looking for him. He walked off when Mary had brought up college. It was a sensitive topic, but he usually didn't walk away when someone was talking about it unless there was something else. She found him sitting against a wall that was next to the interrogation room. "Sarah," he voiced.

"Bryce," she returned. She sat across from him so she could see his reactions. "Where've you been?"

"In the clutches of the Ring."

"How did you get out?"

"Old friend."

"The Ring's been gone for ten months. Where have you been?"

He stared at her, a little annoyed. "Healing. I was shot again, then kept weak. I've been slowly getting my strength back."

"Why did you come back now?"

"Neal. Had to help him out, and I told him that you didn't know I was alive. He told me to tell you guys. He also wants to see you guys again." He smiled wistfully before becoming blank faced again. "I'm not going to try to win you back, Sarah. I know that you and Chuck are meant to be together. I just wanted to try and become friends with Chuck again, and possibly you."

She stared at him. _Friends?_ Here she was acting like a territorial animal (if she hadn't remembered the ways that he practiced Klingon during stakeouts or kept up with certain videos games and comic books, she could have almost believed it was about her) and all he wanted to do was make connections again. She felt awful now. She relaxed her posture and smiled at him. She then noticed the watch on his wrist, which was similar to the one on Chucks. Her smile fell. "Intersect?" He nodded. "You know we have to inform Beckman."

He sighed. "I had hoped, but I know she'll want all information on any possible Intersects."

"After Bentley's involvement in trying to create her own that go beyond Chucks, yeah, she wants all information." He raised an eyebrow. "Bentley tried to set up her own Intersect group to get rid of us. She managed to swipe Casey. When they screwed up badly, Beckman appointed Chuck as command for any and all Intersect projects."

"She wasn't happy."

"She tried to beat Chuck. Guess how well it worked out."

"Never underestimate Chuck." They laughed for a minute before a grunt caught their attention.

Casey was standing at the end of the hallway. "Beckman was notified. Five minutes," he informed them. They stood up off the floor and walked behind him to the conference room. Stephen and Mary were sitting at the far left. Chuck was waiting in the middle. Sarah stood next to him with Bryce taking his other side. Casey took Sarah's side.

General Beckman stared straight at Bryce for five seconds before muttering, "Oh, not again." Louder, she dictated, "Agent Larkin. Where exactly have you been the last twenty-two months?"

"Well, ma'am, it's a complicated story."

* * *

><p><em>Note: Traveler Two is not a game, unless someone invented it after I named it here. <em>


	10. Friendship, Loyalty and Love

_Thank you again. White Collar is now AU, since we now know who left Neal the key and card. Chuck was already AU.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Someone was knocking at the door.<p>

Neal turned to it, glass of red in one hand and the mysterious card that was sitting with the storage key. He goes over the day, to make sure that the case with Peter is over, that Moz was supposedly occupied tonight. That Alex wasn't in town. He set down the glass and pocketed the card so no one would see it.

He opened the door to see Chuck holding a pizza with breadsticks. Sarah was carrying salad fixings and Bryce was holding two bottles of a decent red. "Didn't I see just see you four weeks ago? It's a little soon for a visit," he joked, stepping aside.

Chuck set up the pizza while Sarah prepped the salad. Bryce and Neal ended up gathering plates and glasses. The slices of pizza were split between them and they're munching quickly. Chuck and Bryce were talking about scenarios in Call of Duty. Sarah decided to pick Neal's brain on wines and other food areas for the wedding.

Neal heard the bottle being picked up and glanced at Bryce, who was filling his glass for the third time. He had downed one glass and another while talking to Chuck. Now, he was badly getting agitated by the talk that Neal and Sarah were having. He gulped through the third glass quickly. _Not good, Bryce._ He made eye contact with Chuck, who nodded and took the wine under the pretense of topping off his glass. He made sure to keep it out of Bryces arm length.

"So, Bryce, where are you planning on living?" Neal asked, trying to keep his attention somewhere else.

"Burbank," he told him, not very enthusiastically. He finished off his glass and started going after the bottle, which he then noticed had been moved. "Chuck, please pass the bottle."

"I think three glasses is enough," he firmly voiced. Sarah finished off her second and Chuck was still on his first, albeit topped off, glass. He went to grab another bottle, but Neal cut him off. After a few minutes of staring and glaring at each other, Bryce went out to the balcony and out of sight for the three of them.

"I'll go after him," Neal volunteered. He closed the door after him and moved toward the area Bryce walked. Neal spotted him curled up by the table. He moved to be next to him.

"Neal," Bryce warned, staring straight ahead when he sat down. Neal didn't say anything, just wrapped an arm around him. After a few minutes, he shakily said, "There were girls parading themselves around in college. All of them were self-absorb, pretentious bitches that dumped me after they found out about the games, the comics, the movies. Jill was the only one that liked that stuff and she was never interested in me. She was barely interested in Chuck. None of the other guys were as invested as Chuck and me. Chuck was the only one that I connected with."

He wiped his eyes quickly and continued. "I was paired with Sarah for a mission. We were to be a young, engaged couple that was taking a vacation. I saw her taking out two guys and I fell, hard. We managed to get through the mission quicker than expected and used one day for relaxation. The Agency kept pairing us up; we kept going through missions faster than other agents. After one mission, we were given time to rest. That week, we connected in a different way. We started seeing each other outside of the missions. A lot of people assumed that we were a perfect couple."

"Jack knew and he said that three could work in a relationship, but I don't see it happening with them. They're complete together, why do they need someone else?" His laugh was a bit wet and tears were streaming down his face.

Neal breathed deeply and pulled Bryce closer. "It's not about completing something or fitting into an open slot. Sometimes, it's about people who are willing to share love and accept another as they accepted each other," he soothed, "It's about giving even when you don't think you receive back because it will always come back in some form. You treat each of them the way they individually deserve. It's not easy, but it will work, given time."

He spotted Chuck and Sarah hanging by the open door to the apartment. He waved them over. "And at some point, you need to give _them_ a chance to think and talk before you react." He got up just as Chuck decided to sit down next to Bryce. Sarah knelt in front of him. Neal walked back inside to give them privacy.

He cleaned up everything and started rinsing items when they walked back inside. Bryces eyes were red, but he wasn't crying anymore. Chuck had a hand rested on his back and another on Sarahs. Neal just nodded as they walked out the door and left. He didn't blame them; they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p><em>*blinks* *blinks some more* I am so sorry. I have no idea that got sappy. I never used to write that stuff. <em>

_Review, please.  
><em>


	11. Really Great Genetics

_Thank you for reading. I have two completed chapters, then waits may get long since I haven't been writing on these stories as often. I have several others (well, one that I'm extremely into) that I'm working on. Just yell or poke me if the wait becomes too long._

* * *

><p>It was a museum robbery. Peter was already talking with the owner when Neal walked in. He eyed some of the pieces before seeing where the item was supposed to be. He was reading the plaque when someone walked up next to him. He turned to see Jack with a smirk planted on his face. Neal grinned, "What are you doing in New York? Last I heard, you were in Miami."<p>

"Business in Miami cleared up. Decided to visit you."

"Right, this doesn't have a side benefit of asking how the dinner with Chuck, Sarah and Bryce went?"

Jack looked entirely too innocent. "Oh, you had a dinner with the three of them?"

Peter walked into the room and shouted, "Neal!" He waved him over. The man he was talking to walked over with him. Something tickled in the back of his mind, a far off memory. "Sorry, but you can't follow," he denied. Jack just smiled and hung around the plaque. After a few steps away, Peter turned to Neal. "Who is he and how do you know him?"

"Jack, I met him a few years ago. We kept in touch."

"More specific than that. Partner in alleged crime?"

"No." _Wait, he did distract Peter and helped me escape. _He kept walking to the back with Peter ransacking his mind.

The curator took his mind off of the matter with the questions and searching. After an hour, they finally decided that everything they could ask had been and left. Jack was waiting with three cups, the other two he wordlessly passed to Neal. He passed the last to Peter, who was wary. "Peter, he's okay." He purposely sipped his loudly to prove a point.

It was after a few minutes of digging through his own memory (while the other two talked about a dinner that Neal, Bryce (twin brother, he had noted at the time, and wondered how many times he was mistaken for Neal) and two others that he didn't know much about) that he pictured California clearly. The man stood out as the one that told him to head down one way while (after they checked the security tapes) Neal headed down another way. The other store that Neal had disappeared in showed someone joining him. A man dressed in a long, gray coat with trousers held by a belt and suspenders, who was now currently standing next to him.

Neal picked up on his growing anger quickly. "Peter," he attempted to calm, moving between the two when he started going after Jack. "It would not be a good idea to start arresting people for _allegedly_ helping me out a few years ago. Especially this person."

Peter glared until his phone started going off. "Burke," he gruffly answered. After a minute of listening, he started listing commands to Jones, who was on the other side.

Neal turned to Jack. "You have nothing to do with the missing statue, do you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And return to the scene just to visit you?"

He smiled, "I wouldn't put it past you."

Peter ended his call. "There's a report of someone already trying to pass off counterfeit replicas of the statue," he reported.

"They're using it as a distraction to sell the real one," he concluded, "The tip's planted, so everything's stretched out in trying to capture him. He can get away with selling it to someone that isn't suspected or they're actually moving it somewhere else." Peter nodded to the car. Neal waved bye to Jack and got into the passengers side.

"Who is he, Neal?"

He sighed, "Bryce and I were placed in the system after our biological mother died in childbirth. Our father didn't know we existed until after her death. We didn't meet him until a few years ago. Bryce met him over in Cardiff; I met him in California."

Peter stared at him at the next stop. "He's your FATHER!"

Neal shrugged, "What can I say? Bryce and I are going to look extremely good when we age."

* * *

><p><em>Feel free to laugh, a lot. Also, if you hear evil laughter, it may be mine. <em>

_Bit of a warning, the normal place that I go for internet access has been experiencing problems. I have one other source and if that goes down for a significant period of time, updating may be more erratic than normal. If that happens, well, I'll have to see about heading down to another area that I haven't used in ages and see if I can use them. So, don't worry if I don't update like I normally do, it may be that._

_Thank you for listening to my rambling and review please._


	12. Forgot to Tell You

_Thank you for reading. _

_katuska - Thank you.  
><em>

_peppymint – Muahahahaha_

* * *

><p>Bryce was braced over the toilet bowl for the fourteenth time in seven days. He was grateful not to be out on a mission; he wasn't sure he would have been able to complete one. He can barely get through the cover job at the CIA firm where he played an accountant. Several have commented that he looked like death had been visiting. He smiled wanly while heading to his office, or the bathroom.<p>

Chuck was still at the BuyMore, and Sarah should have been at her job still. So the door opening startled him out of the bathroom as he made his way out to the front door. He expected Casey to be showing up with casework. Ellie with Devon wasn't what he was expecting. Devon should have been on shift and Ellie never came by anymore. If she did, there was plenty of warning so he could keep out of sight from her. They never did tell her about Stanford, or the fact he was still alive, or that the three were in a relationship.

It never really came up.

They stared at each other for a minute. Bryce was the first to walk away, moving back to the bathroom to finish what he was doing. He walked back out to see them still standing at the front door. "Chucks shift ends at seven and Sarahs is seven-fifteen," he informed them, walking to the kitchen.

"We thought Chuck had the day off," Devon mentioned.

"Someone called in sick at the BuyMore," he mentioned, grabbing the half finished sports drink from this morning out of the fridge. He sipped it first to test his stomach. When it didn't rebel as much, he took a larger drink while grabbing the crackers that he had been snacking on at breakfast. He walked past them and settled on the couch. He turned on the TV and settled on SyFy's crazy movie of the moment.

He watched the protagonist fight against his former friend and now antagonist when Ellie sat next to him. Devon sat the other side of her. They sat in silence until Chuck walked through with Sarah. One look at the situation and Chuck voiced it. "Ellie, there's something we need to talk about," he needlessly said.

"Bit of an understatement," Devon agreed, seeing Ellie glare at Chuck.

"Why don't I start making something for all of us?" Sarah distracted, motioning for Devon and Bryce. Devon was allowed; Bryce wasn't. Ellie pulled him back down when he tried leaving. She moved to Devons deserted spot and pointed Chuck down between her and Bryce.

"Explain, now."

"All right. Bryce was recruited into the CIA. In order to protect me from being recruited, he made it look like I had been cheating to get me kicked out."

"He couldn't find another way?" Bryce mentally winced at the tone that her voice took when she asked.

"Well, he would have, but Dad also didn't want me become part of the government and that was the best way."

"Fine."

"Okay, so the night of my birthday, the one were you planned that party for me to meet people, Bryce had to steal the Intersect, the first one. There was a group that wanted it for evil purposes and he couldn't allow anyone to have it. He also couldn't trust anyone except for me, so he sent it to me. And I downloaded it."

"He's the one that started all of this. He put you in danger, got you tangled in the same government agency that he was trying to protect you from."

"I was the only one at the time he could trust. He couldn't have sent to Dad; anyone else he knew could have been working with these people." She made a disbelieving face. "Look, stop focusing on the bad. I would have never met Sarah, or Casey. I would have never found Dad and Mom. I've done so much good with this, Ellie. And I'm actually doing something, not just working at the BuyMore." He was getting a little stressed by the argument that he was pulling. Bryce slipped his fingers between his and squeezed. Chuck looked back at him and smiled, squeezing back.

She watched the little exchange. "How is he still alive?" she inquired.

"The bad guys saved him. They thought he had the first Intersect in his head. They healed him to take it out." _The second time, he actually had the Intersect and they tried to turn him._

They were interrupted by Devon, who announced that a simple dinner was done. Sarah was placing plates when they all walked over. A warm salad with chicken and a simple spaghetti were on the table. Servings were passed out before they sat down and started eating.

**! ! ! !**

Ellie checked up on him during the next two days. Bryce had thrown up three more times, and he was sleeping more and more. The firm had sent him home when he began to look worse. Food wouldn't stay down well and he had taken to more sports drinks and liquids to keep himself hydrated. He could barely move when she opened the door to let herself in. He was completely laid out, sport drink and half-eaten toast on the table with a large bucket nearby.

Her doctor training and womans intuition were telling her that Bryce wasn't sick, exactly. Chuck had mentioned he had started puking the week before without a fever or any other symptoms. He had begun to get sleepier, but that could be because was fighting something. She pondered the things that Chuck had told her. A strange conversation floated up from her memories. There was a doctor that had been in the Burbank area for a convention. There had been a few drinks. Ellie had talked about some of the strangest things she had seen in the emergency room. She started talking about a man that claimed that his genetics allowed him to get pregnant. She had laughed it off with her when Devon walked over with the womans boyfriend and they had walked off.

Now, that little nagging intuition was using her medical training to tell her that it wasn't the flu. It wasn't a virus. The symptoms that she was handed told her that he was pregnant. Ellie thought she was going insane; for her sake, she was going to test. There was homemade chicken stock and the same brand of pregnancy test she used in the plastic bag. The stock was transferred to a mug and served to a grateful Bryce, who sipped while she hid the test in the bathroom.

He knew something was up. "Ellie, what's wrong?" he asked, peering from the couch.

"Nothing," she quickly answered.

Bryce looked over at her, raised eyebrow. "You brought a plastic bag just to house the stock."

"Wanted to make sure it didn't drop."

He finished off the stock and took the mug to the kitchen, rinsing it out. He then went to the bathroom to see what Ellie hid. He found the disturbed towels in the closet and pulled out the box. He read it carefully while Ellie stood in the doorway. "This isn't funny."

"I know it's not."

"I think I would have remembered the part in reproductive biology that told us that males have the possibility to get pregnant."

She breathed deeply. "I talked to someone that said she knew a man that could get pregnant. Not a female to male transitional person, an actual male. You don't have a virus; there would have been more and different symptoms. You've been throwing up for the past nine days; you're more tired that you should be."

"So the conclusion is pregnancy."

"All you have to do is try it." He looked at her. "I can get rid of the test. No one would have to know if it's negative."

"What happens if it's positive?" he asked, the slightest of fear showing.

"Then everyone figures out what's next." She closed the door behind her and walked back down the hall to the living room.

Thirty minutes went by before she saw him again. He was standing at the edge of the hall, holding the test with shaking hands. He nodded, then sank to the floor. The test was still in his hands when she brought over the blanket to wrap around him. She saw the positive on the screen. The biggest conflicting thoughts were _How is he pregnant? _and _How are Chuck and Sarah going to take this?_

**! ! ! !**

Bryce called Jack. He needed to know about his genetics. Men could not get pregnant, normally. Yet, here he was with Chuck and his child growing inside him. (They didn't even understand the proper mechanics on how his body was going to be able to withstand this.) Jack showed up a week later. Bryce managed to avoid another session of emotions by hugging him then hitting him. And he explained it to him.

After settling down, Jack explained about his (_their_) ancestors. First off, he was from the fifty first century. In the thirty-ninth century, his ancestors were on a planet with only vegetation and no animal or civilizations. It was perfect to start a colony on. Within the first year, anyone with two X chromosomes died from something unidentified. Exploring the planet, they found that all the animals had died since none could reproduce. In order to bring fresh blood onto the planet, there was a ship hovering above the airspace. Even then it was a challenge. A lot of hassle to make sure the men coming aboard weren't contaminated. It didn't seem to come up from the planet. After three centuries, a few of the colonists started trying to find ways of bringing down women. Sealed off areas, containment, even quarantine, nothing worked.

Three biologists started looking at how certain species had the males carrying the children. One worked out an artificial womb that could be worked into a male body. Several shot it down, but after another wipe-out of double X deaths, they tested it, slowly. Three males were picked out, watched carefully as they underwent the surgery, and then the controlled pregnancy. When those men were able to carry to term with no major complications, they started working on making it a larger part of the population. After a few generations, some noticed that children of those from the artificial womb started having small changes to their DNA. An in-depth look at the children, and it appeared possible that they were gaining the ability to grow a womb and become able to carry. A few more centuries later, and there was no need for artificial wombs, most of the population now had their own. Several started spreading out on their own, and Jacks grandfather (Bryce and Neals great-grandfather) ended up moving to a different planet to start new.

Bryce had stayed quiet for the explanation. "Is there any reason that you didn't tell me this earlier on?" he asked.

Jack shrugged, "I had figured that you three would have been using protection."

"We were more worried about Sarah becoming pregnant, not me," he countered, trying to keep the mood light.

The nice ending was ruined by Casey walking through the door and shooting Jack three times.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, it's my first cliffhanger for the story. That's unusual. <em>

_Yes, I insinuated that Ellie met Martha and somehow Mickey and Devon met. I also placed in a vague reference to an actual Syfy movie._

_I may also write an Ellie and Bryce deeper conversation piece, thingy. Yeah, that came out well said. _

_Review please._


	13. And Another Thing

_Thank you for reading. For everyone that knows what's going on with Torchwood Miracle Day, it hasn't happen yet in this fic. And it may not, since I don't know when and if I'm watching it._

* * *

><p>Casey was heading home from a grocery shopping trip. No shift at the BuyMore and little activity in the actual job meant a welcomed break. Food shopping, weapons cleaning, and a look at the newest catalogs was his outlook for the day. Seeing Jack Harkness sitting with Bryce threw off the day. He recognized the man after the British Government had contacted the other governments about the mans fugitive status. Torchwood was officially disbanded by the government, if not with the Royal familys blessing. Gwen Williams, the only member of his team, was also on the list along with several others that Jack had help from in stopping the aliens from taking the children.<p>

Going back to his apartment to drop off the bags, he pulled his gun out of his holster and calmly moved to the door. The quickest way to deal with the situation would be to simply walk in and take out Harkness. That's what he did, shooting the man in the head and twice in the chest. Bryce jumped up and glared at him. "What the hell, Casey?" he shouted. He moved over to Harkness and started checking him over. "Why did you shoot him?"

Casey dragged him out and called Chuck and Sarah. They told him to wait before he made any decisions on cleanup crews. Bryce had collapsed on the ground and was silently crying. He was mildly confused by the reaction. Sarah was the first one to make it back, not surprising. She looked inside at the man, confusion in her eyes before settling close to Bryce and pulling him close.

Chuck arrived just in time to hear a loud gasp emanating from the living room. Casey and Chuck were the quickest in. Jack was moving and wincing as he sat up and stood. Sarah and Bryce entered as the last of his wounds healed. Casey and Sarah both brought out their guns to point at him. "No!" Bryce shouted, trying to get between the two and Jack. Chuck held him back with difficulty.

None noticed as Stephen walked in with Mary. He took a look at the man Sarah and Casey had at gunpoint. "Jack," he greeted.

"Orion," he nodded.

Chuck looked over at his Dad. "You know him?" he asked.

Stephen looked back at him. Jack nodded and he turned back to his son. "He's the one that got Bryce and I out of the Ring facility. He's also Bryces biological father."

Chuck, Sarah and Casey were surprised at the second revelation. They all dropped their arms as Bryce moved around them and hugged Jack. There was a few whisperings before they pulled apart. Bryce sat down on the couch while Jack took the chair he had been shot in. Chuck sat on one side of Bryce while Sarah took the other side.

"I just shot you three times, including in the head," Casey growled, "You died in front of us. How the hell are you alive?"

Jack looked over at him. "A lovely girl named Rose and a beautiful time machine."

"That's not an answer," Mary protested.

He closed his eyes while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He didn't know how much their Intersect contained on him, the Doctor and everything else. He never asked Bryce to try and flash on what was in his version. "I don't know how much I can say without it triggering something in them," he defended, nodding to Bryce and Chuck.

"We deal with it when we come to it," Mary dictated.

Jack nodded. He breathed deeply and started, "First, I'm not from this century. And one point, I was able to travel in time."

"The main part of the story started in 1944, London. I was running a con, trying to get some money out of what I thought were Time Agents, people that I used to work with. They weren't who I thought they were. I ended up starting something, they cleaned it up, and I was riding with a bomb in my ship. They intervened, saved me. I joined them for a while. There was a battle; I died at the hands of the enemy. Rose took in an immense power and destroyed our enemy. She also brought me back, but she couldn't control herself that well; I came back permanently. Fact of the universe. Tried to get back to them, overshot the time. Been on earth ever since."

Bryce and Chuck didn't flash, which he was grateful for. He had been as loose as he could with the details. Rose was the only name he mentioned, and they wouldn't be able to find her files. The Bad Wolf virus did its work well.

Sarah, Mary and Casey didn't fully believe his story; he wasn't surprised. Stephen took it in stride, but the man was part creator of a computer program that could be placed in someones mind. Bryce kept quiet, but he was still processing the pregnancy part and the future genetics, so he believed it a bit more. Chuck kept asking questions, about the type of ship, the enemy, Rose, the other person or people. He stopped when Bryce fell asleep on him and Sarah asked for his help getting Bryce to bed. It was dark when he finally left. He couldn't stay around; places to go and people to save.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so here's the end of the completed stories. I have three ideas up that I need to work on (If I'm not working on the ChuckBryce vampire mpreg fic, or the Suits comment fic, or the ...)_

_Yeah, just poke or yell at me to get back at writing on the one-shots._


	14. Alphabet Crossing

_Right, first things first. I'm sorry I let it really lag between chapters. I got sucked into two other fandoms, and I'm trying to keep (and catch) up with those while writing. It's not going to well, especially since I have an image of Neal Caffrey standing at the TARDIS console (oh how I wish I could draw as well as Neal) and a few others (for completely unrelated stories). _

_Thanks to those that added alerts and favs._

* * *

><p>New York was hot and humid. Shorts and the t-shirt Bryce was wearing didn't help as much as they did in Burbank. He wiped sweat off for the fourth time while shouldering the duffel bag filled with a few changes of clothes and weapons. He was, under no circumstances, to involve himself with any FBI investigation, any CIA investigation, fight, overexert himself...<p>

Chuck may have got a little worried. Sarah simply stated, "Don't get hurt."

His final stop for the night was going to be the safe house that he had in another section of the city, but Neal should, will, be home for him to talk with. They arraigned for a specific conversation that wasn't going to be postponed. Since Jack had not figured to tell Neal about getting pregnant, he was, and he was going to argue with Burke over getting him out to California for the birth.

June was the one to answer the door when he knocked. She took one look at him and hustled him in. A maid brought drinks and she asked numerous questions about who he was. She wasn't satisfied with his answer of accountant for his job; June was a bit more perspective. He was saved from making up answers to certain questions when Neal walked in. "Bryce," he called, smiling. His brother stood up and hugged him tightly before they both turned to June. "Did you interrogate him enough for your questions?" She smiled and nodded. "Great, because I have a few questions of my own."

"Join me for dinner, won't you?"

"If Peter doesn't pull me away," Neal answered. He grabbed the duffel by the chair and pulled Bryce along with him up to the apartment.

Moz looked up from his place at the table to see the twins walking in. "Neal. Larkin," he said with disgust.

Bryce looked over at Neal. "I told you he didn't like me."

Neal stared at him. "Moz, come on." He just shook his head and headed out, glaring at Bryce the entire way. He pulled out two glasses and started pouring out wine.

Bryce interrupted him on the second one. "None for me."

Neal glanced back at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just can't have alcohol or caffeine."

He raised an eyebrow at that. The second wine glass was replaced by a normal glass and filled with ice cubes and water. He handed it to his brother, then sat in the chair that Moz had occupied. "Okay, what's wrong with you?"

Bryce sat down in another one of the chairs. "Something happened that I needed to talk to Dad about."

"Are you sick?"

"No. I was sick, but my body was fighting off a supposed virus. It's tapering off now."

"Supposed virus?"

He sighed. This was going to be fun to explain. "Jack's from the fifty-first century," he started. Neal stared at him. "His ancestors were in a colony that was losing women. In order to get around it, they surgically placed wombs in the earlier generations and later generations started being able to create their own."

"All right, Jack told you this. Why did he tell you this?" Bryce sipped his water to avoid the question. "Bryce..."

"I'm pregnant." That confession stopped the conversation. Neal didn't know how to respond to the fact his twin brother was pregnant and he could become pregnant also. He sat for a few minutes, digesting the information. Bryce finished his water and decided to walk around to look.

"How far along?" Neal inquired.

Bryce looked back. "Around four months."

"You, uh..." Neal made a motion. Bryce understood and lifted his shirt, revealing the small bump that had just started within the last week. "Wow." He nodded and dropped his shirt. Neal stood up to walk over and hug Bryce. He returned it and hung on for a few minutes, allowing a few tears to leak out.

A knock at the door announced that dinner was being served soon and Bryce and Neal needed to get down to the table, after washing their hands and Bryce changing from the shorts and a t-shirt he had on. He looked down at the simple Star Wars t-shirt and khaki shorts. "What's wrong with this?"

**! ! ! !**

Chuck and Sarah settled down in the hotel they were staying at. Timothy Todd, a gun runner that the CIA had been tracking for a while, was in New York for an art showing. They were getting closer to catching the man, just missing him and his crew in Geneva after being misled in St. Petersburg. Casey was two rooms down, setting up equipment while they ran over the plan for stopping a weapons trade at a silent auction.

**! ! ! !**

Bryce walked in with jeans and a t-shirt. They had almost planned on walking in close to matching suits and messing with everyone, but the wrath of Peter, especially after what Bryce had to convince him, stopped him.

There were still stares. It wasn't often that a criminal consultant walked in with an identical twin that was less dressed. Diana and Jones almost went for guns before Peter whispered to them. Both raised an eyebrow, but he just nodded and waved both of them up to the conference room.

"Bryce," Peter greeted.

"Agent Burke," he returned, before turning to Jones and Diana. "Bryce Larkin," he introduced, shaking the hands of both.

Diana smirked when Bryce turned on his charm. "Definitely Neals brother," she commented. He just increased his smile while Neal snorted behind his back.

Peter needed to talk about the latest case, so Bryce sat in his office, door mostly closed because he couldn't resist overhearing things. Peter started about surveillance on someone named Ventson.

The Intersect paused him for a minute, bringing up files related to Dmirti Tetragun (one of his aliases was Ventson), a high level worker for Timothy Todd, the latest case that Chuck, Sarah and Casey were on.

He mutely groaned at the fact his brother and his 'partners' were investigating the same people. For different reasons, yes, but still. _Shit._

**! ! ! !**

El was extremely nice to him. Bryce had wanted to tell Peter in the middle of the office, but Neal suggested have El as someone on their side that might be able to deal with Peter.

She had a variety of appetizers from a caterer for lunch when they walked in the door. She paused after seeing Bryce, but she just shook his hand and fawned over him. "So, Bryce, how did you and Neal meet?" she asked. Both looked over at Peter, as the tale was one of Neals adventures. She lightly laughed at identical faces they pulled.

"We ran into each other," he vaguely described.

"Literally," Neal added, to the snort of Peter.

Other questions came up during the meal, and they finished everything before coming up to the topic they needed to discuss. Bryce started it off. "Our father isn't from this century. He's from the fifty-first century."

"Bull-"

"Peter."

Bryce continued, "He was a time-traveler at some point, crash-landed a couple of centuries ago. (_I'll explain later_ to Neal.) His ancestors were on a colony that was losing women. They tried a lot of things to get around it. Eventually, after a rash of deaths, they started experimenting with placing wombs in men. After a few generations, subtle genetic changes happened that descendants were able to grow their own wombs."

He finished to a silent audience. Peter looked skeptical at the information he was handed. El was thoughtful. She was coming to the same conclusion that Neal had come into. She made the leap and asked, "How far along?"

"Four months," he smiled.

Peter picked up the last two parts and gaped. "You're... You're... pregnant?" he pointed at Bryce, before swinging to Neal. "You can get pregnant?" Neal rubbed the bridge of his nose. El slapped him on the arm before motioning for Bryce to stand. She squealed a bit when seeing the bump and hugged him.

A thump on the floor brought their attention to Peter, who had fainted (_collapsed, I do not faint._) El walked over and started trying to arouse him. Neal turned to Bryce, smirked and said, "I think we broke Peter."

**! ! ! !**

Neal was walking around the room, watching Ventson as he mingled with others. The counterfeit had his tools hidden somewhere and he needed to go find them.

He sneaked down to the man's office to see that the office was already open. The shuffling of papers indicated one person, but he couldn't take chances. However, his movements were still captured by someone standing inside. The door was yanked open; he was dragged in and thrown on the floor before the same person stuck a gun in his face.

"Neal?" He thankfully stopped himself from replying and just nodded. Sarah helped him up while Chuck continued going through the desk.

"Neal, what the hell is going on?" Peter demanded.

"Nothing, Peter," he quickly answered. He covered up the microphone as well as he could. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We can't say. You?"

"I can't say," he quipped back.

"Neal! Who is with you and how do they know you?"

He motioned for them to come up with a excuse for him to pass on. Chuck grabbed something and paused for a minute, catching Sarahs attention. She walked over and listened in when he whispered something into his own mic.

After a minute, Chuck turned to Neal. "Are you investigating Dmitri Tetragun?"

"Who?"

"Caffrey, what is going on?" Peter shouted over the comm.

"He also goes by Henry Ventson," Sarah added.

He looked between the two of them. "Wait, what does he have to do with..." Neal wasn't able to finish as someone started firing a gun. Sarah knocked him down and went for her own weapon as Chuck went to taking out thugs with a few well placed moves. He watched for a way to exit, but one thug got a hold of him. Sarah threw a knife that landed in the arm holding Neal. Wordless communication and they were hustling Neal out while making sure the thugs were down for the count.

They had him out of the party before he realized that Peter had stopped talking. He knew something bad was going to happen when Peter came around the corner with Jones as backup. "Freeze, FBI!" he yelled.

Sarah answered with her own gun. Chuck and Neal tried placating the three, but she shouted, "CIA!"

The look on Peters face was a lot better when it was just Bryce telling him he was pregnant.

* * *

><p><em>Again, very sorry. I am not a Timelord (oh how I wish I was), so I can't go back and put this back on schedule. However, if you kind people would poke, yell, scream or shout, I am fairly certain I can pick this back up again. Your shoutspokes/yells/screams can be placed in a review for your convenience. _


	15. Bulletproof Vest Doesn't Cut It

_Right, first things first. I'm sorry I let it really lag again. But I have this story stuck in my head and I really want to write that (and write it well) so I can post it soon. That and I had (possibly have) another story I was writing._

_That and I'm looking for Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. I want to see it now. ... I blame Matt Bomer!_

_Disclaimer: Do not own Chuck.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Right After They Found Out (Three to four weeks in)<strong>

Casey grunted for the fifth time as Chuck talked to the girlfriend of the arms dealer they were dealing with. Bryce glared for a millisecond before going back to the feed on Sarah, who was sneaking around the hotel room of said dealer to find the whereabouts of a biological weapon. Both were in the van, waiting for the two agents to come back and report.

Bryce sat straighter as he heard commotion in the background of Sarahs feed. The arms dealer and one of his thugs were arguing outside of the room. Sarah didn't have a lot of places to hide in the hotel room. He started pulling out his gun and checking the clip when Casey grabbed his arm and placed him in the chair he was sitting in. "Bartowski and Walker don't want you going out," he informed, grabbing his gun and taking off the safety.

"What's wrong with me going out?" he asked. Casey glowered, then rolled his eyes before going out the back and shutting the door after him. "Just because I'm pregnant..." he grumbled, turning back to the feeds. He had to focus on Chucks, since he couldn't report to Casey the situation on Sarahs.

"Oh God," the woman (the girlfriend) muttered as the loud voice of one of the associates of the dealer came into range. "Don't listen to him, Charles. He's protective of Sergi. I can't talk to someone without him thinking I'm going to run off."

"You! What are you doing?" a slightly Russian accented voice shouted. "Get away from her. She has a boyfriend." _Fuck._ Bryce grabbed another of the handguns and heading out. He hid the gun in the waistband of his jeans and opened the vans backdoor before locking it and heading inside.

He bypassed the clerk and headed straight to the bar. Chuck was being arguing with the man he heard on the feed. "Hey!" he shouted, gaining their attention. The man stopped yelling to look at the newcomer while Chucks eyes widened. He made it over quickly and placed a possessive arm on him, which in turn gained the stare of the girlfriend. "I thought we were going to meet in the restaurant."

"Figures," she whispered. The man didn't look as angry as before. Chuck and Bryce walked off with Chuck wrapping his arm and just barely holding off on squeezing him painfully.

"Bryce, please stay in the car next time. I can take care of myself."

"You two need to stop treating me like I'm glass. I can still help out."

"Which you do completely well, but we're going to be worried."

**Six to seven weeks in**

Bryce was driver only. Chuck and Casey were playing thugs for Sarahs drug runner. They were meeting with a man that had possible information on a deadly bioweapon being smuggled with cocaine. He heard over the mic he had that someone was suspicious and they were going to kill and get rid of the three.

The next five minutes were a gunfight as he took down three of the thugs before they even realized a fourth person had walked in. The three were instantly picking off the rest that had come in behind Bryce.

After the rest had fallen and they started rounding up stragglers, Bryce was cornered by Sarah and Chuck. Sarahs blank face was scarier than Chucks fully angered one. "We are settling this one at home," Chuck growled.

**Toward the end of the first trimester**

He was a distraction. Chuck was hacking into a computer, Casey was dealing with thugs, Sarah was stealing something. And he was supposed to be in the van, but when the sister of the target became suspicious, Bryce headed out to intercept her before she could reach Caseys position.

"Hi," he greeted, placing a dazzling smile on his face. He saw her light up at his attention and figured it would be a little easy.

The flirting came easy. He led her back to the restaurant where they talked about the latest sports scores while she tried to buy drinks for him. _Right, because I would actually allow her to buy me drinks. Fairly sure the bartender works with you._ He kept with water that he didn't even touch, claiming that he had just gotten sick and didn't want to risk a relapse.

He didn't actually realize that the mission had been completed until Sarah came up on him, acting (it wasn't much of an act) like a secretary that had to go and find her boss while he was flirting on the job. He pulled a (hopefully) chastised look before following her out, talking about fake business.

**Just in the beginning of the second trimester**

It was a gun runner, that had just started a side trade of human trafficking as well. Casey was acting as a buyer while Chuck played little brother (the thought had made Bryce snort when he first heard it) and Sarah wandering with a few guards while she looked around.

He hadn't heard anything about suspicions, nor was there anything in the previous motions that the man liked to send out people to patrol, so Bryce was caught off guard when the doors were wrenched open and two guards were pointing guns at him. One dragged him out while the other kept a gun on him. One had zip ties and bound Bryces hands behind his back before forcing him inside.

The boss looked over as he was led into the room. Sarah was also led in by two guards she had been walking with. "Now, if we could just drop this charade, gentlemen. I have a time table to keep and your attempt to bring me in has thrown me off by a day," he chatted, moving away from the two while more guards came up behind them. He motioned to the guards holding Sarah and Bryce to start dragging them to the door. "Don't follow us."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to those that added alerts and favs. Please review and tell me to write. I have started the next chapter, tentatively. It's somewhere in a notebook. Sorry!<br>_


	16. Chains and Glass Shields

_Sorry! Again! Bryce and Neal ended up separated in my head. Then I got back into Power Rangers (I actually signed up for a small Big Bang featuring Justin Stewart, stupid me), found Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (and didn't actually watch it until Christmas, because it was a Christmas gift), and a bunch of other stuff that you don't need to hear about. Here's a short chapter. _

* * *

><p>No one else was visiting inmates when Jack sat down at the seat indicated. He headed to New York after hearing about the explosion and Neals subsequent return to jail. Bryce wanted to come, but Jack had to dissuade him. The Ring was still after him and he wasn't close to full health yet. It was a few minutes before Neal was led in on the opposite side of the glass. The chains and cuffs worried him. It wasn't needed the last time he had visited Neal in prison. He gave him a sad smile before sitting across him. He picked up his receiver and Jack followed. "Hi," Neal whispered.<p>

"Hey kiddo," he greeted. He wasn't sure about how to start. Both sat for a minute before he asked, "What happened?"

"Kate's dead. We... we were going to leave. We were free to leave. Peter showed up and I couldn't stop myself from talking to him. The plane we were supposed to take exploded," he mumbled. Neal played with a link to avoid looking up at Jack.

"So why are you back in here?"

"They think I was running," he explained, "Fowler had these papers. Everyone thinks they're forgeries."

"Everyone?" Jack implied.

The corners turned up for a second before settling. "Peter doesn't. Jones doesn't. Cruz does. Her and Peter may have had a disagreement and she transferred to a different office. Diana's coming back." He took a deep breath. "She has to. Peter doesn't have his badge yet and they need another agent for the team. Everything around me is ruined."

"Neal..." Jack tried to calm, but it didn't work.

"Kate is dead. Bryce is dead. Peter could lose his job and I almost cost El her business," he perceived, "Everyone and everything around me gets ruined. You'll be next; maybe you shouldn't be around me."

"None of those your fault. Kate is not dead because of you. Bryce was killed through his work, not because of some ridiculous idea you have that you're somehow cursed. If Peter is the straight FBI agent that you have always told me," _And that I've checked up on,_ "Then he will get his job back."

The guard interrupted any more they would have had to say. "Time's up," he called, walking over.

"Bye Jack," Neal croaked, hanging up the receiver.

* * *

><p><em>Again, really sorry. I need to be Gibbs smacked.<em>

_***Smack***_

_Thanks, don't think it helped though._


	17. A Bad Wolf in Dreamland

_Oh dear. I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry. I got caught up in different things that I completely forgot about this. I do however have an idea for next chapter and with no big bangs in the way (I completed the five times bb with Power Rangers and Justin and the crossover with White Collar and Chuck (and I have a sequel idea for that one based off what I did to the first one, saving it for the next crossover big bang)), I can work on this and other story ideas I have going._

_Also, I have gotten into Glee. Blame Matt Bomer, I wouldn't have watched it if he hadn't played Cooper. Now I like Finn, my Mom's rewatching Kurt/Blaine parts (she keeps replaying Original Song) and being summer, I might marathon._

_Okay, enough, onward._

* * *

><p>His dream started out with Peter and El in Peters office. Jones was eating a donut and Cruz and Diana were somehow talking. He was holding his latest project, which he was going to give as a going away present for Cruzs transfer.<p>

He 'heard' the doors to the office open and he turned around to see a beautiful woman walk in. She wore a sweatshirt that didn't flatter her and jeans, but her face was serene, not even taking in the fact. She was also glowing, pale gold tendrils floating around her and her eyes were filled with the same pale gold. No one else noticed her as she walked up to him.

"_Hello, Neal,"_ she smiled, _"You are Jacks son."_

"Who are you?"

"_Someone very important to your father,"_ she vaguely answered. She then frowned, _"There isn't much time, for the event that's about to happen. There are several that want your brothers child. They will try to take him."_

"So what do I do?" he questioned, "I can't get to California now."

"_There is a man,"_ she confessed, _"He's going to show up in a nearby park tomorrow. He can help you and he must help himself. Those that want this child are not limited to their own enemies."_

"What happens if he doesn't want to help?"

"_Mention River Song,"_ she suggested, _"And tell him, Bad Wolf."_

Neal woke up with a gasp and took a look around. Peter was sleeping on his right, back toward him. El was on Peters other side. "Neal?" Peter grumbled.

"Everything's fine, Peter," he whispered, "Go back to sleep." He waited until the other man did just that before getting out of bed. Most of his dream had disappeared, but the two things that stayed behind was the most important.

_There are several that want your brothers child._

_Bad Wolf._

Sneaking down with a sketchpad and a few pencils, he settled on the couch and stared to draw.

**! ! ! !**

Eventually, he made it outside on a gorgeous day. Peter didn't like the smell of the paints that he used and Satchmo usually tried adding his own paw prints to the canvas, so he went to the local park near Junes to work on painting his sketches. Most were half-done, somehow not capturing who the woman was with just paper and pencil. So painting it was.

He had the base colors up and picked up the next color, a pink that matched the sweatshirt she was wearing and started filling it in. He had it half filled in when he felt someone standing behind him. Turning, he asked the person, "Can I help you?"

The other person didn't answer, taken by his painting. Neal took the time to study. The man was wearing a tweed coat, a dress shirt with a bowtie and somehow topped everything with boots. It was a look worthy of Moz, and yet, Moz probably would scoff at the man wearing it. "Where have you seen her?" he questioned, tone low and threatening.

Neal didn't rise to the threat quite yet. "Why do you want to know?"

"Where did you see her?" he yelled.

The one fragment of his dream, the one he trained himself to remember, _Mention River Song, and tell him Bad Wolf,_ filtered to the surface, but he wasn't going to mention that. "She's someone that I met on the street. Was nice enough to sit down and let me draw her," he lied.

He glared down at him, but was interrupted from his retort when Amy and Rory walked up. "Oo, that's nice. Did you paint that?" Amy asked.

"I am," he smiled. "Neal."

"Amy Pond, my husband, Rory," she introduced. Neal shook both of their hands while the other man watched on.

"How do you know her?"

Neal turned to him. "I told you..."

"I know what you told me, and don't try that again. I met a conman before and I know your tricks."

"You've met a conman before?" Amy asked, amused.

"Yes, Jack. I am not introducing you to him, you would just play off him. He flirts, he always flirts," he rambled.

Neal was processing the name. _Jack? No. _Jack told him about a man that he met, the one that saved him. The woman he was traveling with. A woman named Rose. _Blonde hair, wearing a pink sweatshirt and jeans the last time he saw her before he was killed._ "Bad Wolf," he blurted.

The three looked at him, Rory and Amy confused, the last person worried. "What?" Amy asked.

"Where did you hear that?" the man inquired.

"I didn't hear it," he dismissed.

"Then what? Saw it? Read it? Come on, answers," he demanded.

"I dreamt it."

The man processed for a minute before asking. "What else did she tell you?"

"There are people that want my brothers child. She mentioned River Song and Bad Wolf," he told him. He watched the three of them look at each other. "What?"

"Doctor, who is she?" Rory asked.

"You need to come with me, now," he ordered, grabbing Neal and moving into the park. "Amy, Rory, grab his stuff. We need to leave, immediately." Neither argued as his art supplies were quickly rounded up and dragged in.

Neal was about to explain that he couldn't leave, being that his partner would be very angry that he would be walking out of his radius when Peter showed up. "Neal!" he yelled.

"Peter, I'm sorry," he shouted back before being pulled into a wooden box. That opened up to a large console room. He was only distracted for a minute before his tracking anklet started going on.

The three travelers looked at him before the Doctor disabled it with a metal object. He then used it to scan Neal, humming at the readout. "Whole situation. Now. Explain why you have fifty-first century genetics and why would your brothers child be wanted."

"You mentioned a name, Jack."

"Jack Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness, not his real name but it's the name he associates with," the Doctor listed.

"He's my father," he bluntly stated.

The Doctor looked at him, surprised. "Well, that explains the conning."

* * *

><p><em>Again, sorry! Review please?<em>


End file.
